Escape
by Epicblonde52
Summary: After Clove's brother died in the games she had enough of the Capitol, so she left District 2 to try to escape the cruel world that she lived in.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new fan fic, a big thanks to Clato 27 who gave me the idea for the story. She's an amazing writer and her fics are awesome so you should go check them out anyways here's the prologue.**

_**Prologue **_

_ "No, no, no, this can't be happening," the boy mutters as he ducks behind a tree. _

_ "THERE!" I female screams. _

_ He takes four knives from his belt and comes out from behind the tree to see the career pack running towards him. He should be apart of their alliance, he is from District two after all. He throws his first knife and hits the girl from District two right between her eyes, killing her. He throws another, and another, killing the tributes from District four. He takes a deep breath as he throws his last one at the boy from District one. _

_ The girl from District one gets closer to him. So he runs. He's running through the arena, faster and faster, desperately trying to escape his killer. _

_ He trips over a tree branch and falls on his face giving her time to catch up to him. He tries to get back up but she pushes him back down into the mud. _

I look away from the screen not being able to take anymore of this. I hear his screams and a females voice saying, "Awww does someone need help."

He screams once more and I hear his voice whisper, "I'm sorry Clover."

I grit my teeth and let the tears fall from my eyes as I hear the _boom! _of his cannon. I can't believe it. He's really dead. My brother is gone, never to be seen again. I'll never see his smile, or hear his laugh again. He will never be able to help me train for the hunger games in our backyard or complain with me about the cruelty of the Capitol.

I rush up to my bedroom and stuff my knives that my brother had gotten me for my fifth birthday into my belt and leave my house. I have no where to go though. I would go to my best friends house but he's been missing for three years. Gone, vanished. Just another person who's left me alone in this cruel world that I live in.

I run away from my house, ignoring the screams of my mother, yelling at me to come back. I should probably should have gone back to her, comforted her about the death of my brother, but in my opinion she would be better off without me there. She always liked him better than me so I should probably let her mourn in peace, without me there.

I let my feet take me wherever, just away from my house. I find myself at the Nut, the big mountain in the center of my district. I spend the rest of the day climbing it, trying to get my mind off of my brother. Even though its illegal the Peacekeepers let us as long as we don't climb down the other side. They have Peacekeepers guarding the top to make sure you don't go down.

When I eventually reach the top I look past the Peacekeepers and down the other side of the mountain. Trees, trees are everywhere. An idea pops into my head and I rush down the mountain as fast as I can. When I reach home its already dark and my mom is asleep on the couch.

I rush up to my room and grab a bag. I stuff blankets, flashlights, water bottles, food, clothes, money, a journal and pencil, and all of my knives into the bag.

"Clove!" my mom calls. I slowly walk into the living room to see my mom crying.

"Yes mother?" I ask.

"Sweetie you need to pick out a dress, that girl won the Hunger Games and will be coming to District two for the victory tour in a week," she says wiping her tears.

"Yeah a week, I still have time," I say sitting down on the couch next to her.

She hugs me and says, "I was cleaning out your brothers room today and I found these."

She lets go of me and hands me a folded piece of paper. I carefully unfold it and read it.

_Hey Clover, if you're reading this I'm probably dead. Don't waste your time mourning me though,you're strong and will get over it. _

_Since I'm dead, do me a favor and take care of mom, she's already lost dad and I don't want her to loose her only family. _

_I have some knives in my room that I would like you to have. I remember the first time I taught you to throw a knife. You almost took off my head. _

_I love you Clover and always remember me as the awesome older brother who was very handsome, brave, and of course awesome. Tell your kids about how awesome I am and tell your first boyfriend that if he hurts you I will personally come back from the dead and beat him to death. _

I smile as I read the letter. I turn the paper over and see two words written big on the back:

_Avenge me_

**I hope you liked it, Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

I open my door and walk outside, being careful not to wake my sleeping mother. Cold air runs through my hair and moonlight fills the streets. I swing my backpack over my shoulders and begin my journey.

When I reach the top of the Nut it is almost dawn. I hide behind a big rock and pear out, counting the Peacekeepers. Ten Peacekeepers. Ten against one, this should be easy. I take out eleven knives (just in case) and place nine of them carefully in my belt. I take the two that are in my hands and throw them at two of them, hitting them in the eyes. They fall down and the other nine Peacekeepers rush to their sides asking, "Are you okay?"

"Of course their not okay, they are dead you idiots," I mutter throwing another two, hitting two Peacekeepers in the back of the head. I kill all of them and retrieve my knives before creeping past the dead bodies. I reach the big fence that makes sure that we won't go to the other side. Usually its electrified but they don't electrify it until eight. I jump the fence and run down the mountain as fast as I can.

When I reach the bottom of the mountain I quickly enter the forest. I see tree's everywhere and I'm not sure what to do next. I thought I had this all thought threw but now that I've finally escaped I don't know where to go.

I spend the entire day traveling through the forest. I've only had to stop once or twice to hunt. Even though I packed food I wanted to hunt instead so I don't use all of it up.

When it stared to get dark I reached a fence. Past it I saw cows, lots of cows. District ten.

I thought back to the map of Panem they show us at school. Districts ten, eleven, eight, nine, five and the Capitol border District two. Ten is to the south and to the east of ten is eleven. To the west of ten is five. I could go anywhere in Panem or just live in the woods. Something inside of me told me to go east, towards eleven.

I couldn't travel all day and night though, so I headed east a bit until I couldn't see the fence anymore and set up camp.

I climbed a tree and emptied my bag. I ate some of the left over squirrel and drank some water. I decided to write in the journal that I packed.

_Day One of escaping District two_

_I've been traveling all day and reached the fence of District ten. I'm still not sure where I'm heading yet. I'm planning on reaching eleven by tomorrow though. When I left District two I had to kill ten Peacekeepers. I can't help but feel bad. I mean I know they didn't have families because Peacekeepers aren't allowed to get married or have families but they all would have probably lived long lives. At the same time I don't feel bad. They were all protected from the Hunger Games while we have to live our lives in fear of getting picked. _

_I wonder if my mother is worrying about me. She probably is but I know she will get over me being gone. She's probably wondering why I left. Why I left her all alone, when she had just lost my brother. _

_Why did I leave? _

_Did I leave because of his death? Did I leave because I wanted to be free? Was it because of the Games? Maybe it was because some small part of me wanted to be strong, like Cato, and escape Panem. Am I following in his footsteps? Or am I trying to find him? Why would I try to find him though? _

_For all I know he could be dead. _

_Where should I go now that I've escaped? Its already too late for me to go back. I've killed ten Peacekeepers and my mother has probably already filed a report that I'm missing. If I go back I'll be killed on the spot. _

_Where could I go so that I wouldn't stick out? No one would notice me. Where would my brother go if he was me? Where would Cato go? _

_District twelve. _

The words stare at me as if it was obvious the entire time. I wouldn't stick out if I went there. If my brother was with me he would tell me to go there. That's probably where Cato went.

I know where I'm going.

_District twelve. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

I smile like a fool as I walk to district twelve, I might see Cato again. What if my childhood best friend doesn't remember me? What if he doesn't like me? Wait I'm not even sure if he's there for sure so I have to calm down.

I walk faster and faster until I'm eventually running. The wind blows my long black hair behind me as I run faster and faster. My backpack seems to get heavier as I run but I could care less. I feel free, like nothing could harm me.

My freedom ends when I trip over a tree root and fall on my face. I laugh at my stupidity as I stand up and brush the dirt off of my pants. As long as I'm in Panem I will never truly be free.

When I start walking again I don't run, but I walk fast, not wanting to run and kill myself or something.

I think back to my mother, who's back in district two, probably worried sick about me. I shouldn't have left her like that but I had to. It was driving me insane, living in fear, having boundaries that the Capitol set for me. Out here I still live in fear and have boundaries, but its different out here. My boundaries are set by me and I live in fear of getting caught instead of in fear of the Hunger Games, at least out here I can't get reaped.

I picture the map of Panem in my mind and try to figure out where I am and how long it will take me to get to district twelve. Considering its almost dark and I've been traveling all day I have a feeling I will be reaching the fences of district eleven in about an hour.

I debate what to do when I reach eleven. I can either stay in the woods or try and sneak into the district. If I sneak into the district I would risk getting caught and killing more people. I can't risk getting caught so I decide to camp out in the woods.

When I reach eleven I find a tall tree and scurry up it before unpacking my things. I take out my journal and write:

_Day Two of Escaping District two_

_I've reached eleven and should be in twelve either today or tomorrow. I feel terrible about leaving my mother behind, but I can't feel like I'm supposed to do this, like this is my destiny. As stupid as that sounds its the truth. _

_I also feel as if me writing these journal entries every day is stupid and girly. I should stop writing these but it helps me clear my thoughts and figure out where I'm going to go. _

_I'm tired of traveling and a bit homesick. I'm not out of any supplies though, I brought just enough of everything. I have enough food to last another week because I keep hunting._

_I miss my brother. I will avenge him though. His final wishes were to avenge him and that's what I plan to do. Once I get to twelve I will create a rebel group and we will rebel against the Capitol. _

_I will kill Snow and that girl who killed my brother. _

**Somewhere in District two**

"We will attack tomorrow," the dark haired boy states.

"Remember your positions, and do not kill the girl with the brown hair, brown eyes and freckles. Capture her and bring her back here. Whoever does I will award them," the blonde boy who stands next to the dark haired one says.

"Can I please fight?" a boy says to the dark haired one. The little boy is muscular, about thirteen years old. Windblown dark brown hair, gray eyes, he carries a gun.

"No, you must stay here and help heal people. I can't have you get hurt, I shouldn't have even brought you with," the tall dark haired boy says. Its obvious that they are brothers.

"Let him fight, I'll keep him safe," a girl with gray eyes says. Her long brown hair is pulled into a braid that hangs loosely over her shoulder. A bow and quiver are slung over her back.

"Be safe tomorrow," a small girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes says. She gives the girl with the bow a big hug and kisses the small dark haired boy a kiss on the cheek. Then she runs off to check everyone, making sure that they aren't hurt from their previous riot in District eleven.

Once the finished their mission in a district, they disappeared as if they had never been there.

Only one thing marked that they were there. They made sure that their group didn't leave forgotten, they left their symbol wherever they went.

A mockingjay.


End file.
